


Not The Teacher...

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, My First Castiel/Dean Winchester Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Underage Sex, Voice Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: First Time for everything right?Dean meets Cas as his College teacher, he starts to get a little crush, he doesn't think anything of it until Dean gets a little distracted in lessons...Cas notices Dean getting more and more distracted as time goes on, but he doesn't understand it.





	1. Dean's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> First one so I don't know what I'm doing... Sorry :/
> 
> I've been changing it so many times, but hopefully I wont... but I Don't know...

It was going to be a normal day for Dean, apart from they had a new English teacher since the other one had left due to many reasons, Dean was doing his last year his last year of school, so Dean was just happy as the year was almost over for him then he'll be off having a job. Hopefully the new teacher will be nice to him. Dean had only got English since he failed in high school and the first year of school so he has to do it Again...

Dean walked though the school, just listening to music on his phone until his friend walked beside him "Heard 'bout the new teach yet?" He pull Deans ear phone out as Dean shook his head at him "No, why?" he was getting curious about this new teacher "well, he hot you'll like him!" Dean stared at him confused, why would he like the teacher? "He's gay Dean, so are you. Also you will probably end up kicked out if anyone else finds out..." Oh yeah one thing to mention this was an all boys, religious and everything, no gays, no girlfriends absolutely nothing!

Dean looked around it was just them in the hallway until they heard footsteps, it was the principle and he looked pissed. "Get to class Now!" he pushed Dean to the classroom he was meant to be at, and it was the English room. The class had already started as he sat down at the back "Winchester? You're late," Deans looked up, and holy shit his friend was right...

Dean stared at the teacher as he faced to screen that their work was on, the teacher had dark brown hair, sometimes looked black his hair was all over the place Dean thought it was hot, his eyes were a nice calming blue (most of the time.) Dean was trying to focus on his work as the teachers voice was deep, making Deans focus lost.

Castiel noticed the Winchester kid but apparently all the other teachers complained about him, how rude and distracting he was but to Cas he wasn't any of what the teachers told him, Dean was late tho but the other teachers didn't need to know about that. Cas' lesson ended Dean was the last to go but he didn't do anything but stare at the floor as he walked.. "Winchester, why were you late?" Castiels voice brought Deans head up as he stared into blue eyes "No reason, just a slow walker I guess" Dean shrugged about to leave the room "Well, hopefully next time you be here faster?" Castiel used his strict voice but to Dean his mind turned it into something else... "Yes, sir."

After Dean walked out the classrooms letting a big sigh as he did so, 'why do I have to have a crush on a damn teacher!' Dean mentally slapped himself as he left for his dorm-room, that he shared with his best friend.

Walking in his room his best friend was on his bed, smiling like an idiot "Sooo how was class..." His friend smirked as he sat on the bed "Oh, you know HARD To concentrate as the bloody teacher is hot as fuck," Dean lent back on his bed hoping his friend would leave it but he didn't Dean's friend kept talking all night, even in his sleep he was talking like how does that work? The next morning Dean woke up "You know you moan in your sleep," his best friend laughed "shut up Benny!" Dean threw his pillow at the bathroom door as Benny just dodge it. "Aww is wittle Dean having a hard time with his new teacher, that he has in like an 20 minutes!" Dean shot up looking at the clock "oh shit."

Dean pushed past Benny to get changed, Benny was gone when he finished getting dressed but he left a note on Deans bed 'Be naughty Dean-o!' Dean looked at his wardrobe, a little thing about Dean Winchester he loves to wear panties, Dean took off his boxers to replace the with red silk panties putting his jeans back on, he walked out the dorm-room to his class.

He was the first one there, well today not many people came to the class since they were doing different classes in the school, but Dean just had English class to finish. "oh, well this is better then yesterday" Mr.N spoke to Dean when he walked in, Dean just smiles to himself as he sat down he shifted a few times until he was comfortable. Mr.N was busy with his paperwork. "Sir? May I ask you something?" Dean shyly asked as no one was there yet "Sure, Winchester. What would you like to ask me?" Dean took a breath as Mr.N walked over to his desk "A-are you, you know..." The teacher looked at Dean with wide eyes "That's not appropriate Winches-" Dean interrupted him "Dean, call me Dean, my old teacher that hated me used to call me Winchester. I don't like it," Castiel sighed as he looked at Dean "also yes i'm whatever you asked, but don't tell anyone ok? I could lose my job."

Dean understood and nods quickly as other students piled in the classroom, Castiel walked to the front again getting class started.

Only one thing was on Dean's mind: _Damn I want the teacher in me..._

One thing in Castiel's mind: _Dean Winchester is fucked..._


	2. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK Getting used to the whole idea thing, but if anything is wrong please tell me.  
> Also I have trouble spelling some words!
> 
> Also don't get weird if I end up accidentally reference something... like that sad fic people read (T&S)

Walking through a park after class finished, its something Dean does he does it when he's stressed out. In this case he's stressed out a lot because he's got a crush, sitting on a little bench on the path he watches the ducks float around on the lake, Dean thinks life is like a duck on the water; as the duck seems calm on top of the water, when underneath their legs are going so fast just to keep them going. Dean just rests his head back, just forgetting the world.

Wondering back to the school he felt more relaxed until Dean remembered he had to do a one-to-one session with him, Dean fast walked to the classroom knocking on the door. "Winch- I mean Dean?" Dean stood in in door trying to catch his breath "uh, when was that one-to-one thing?" Castiel looked at the clock, then back to Dean "oh, you're actually on time!" Dean scowled at the teacher before walking to his usual seat.

"Dean? You don't have to sit there, you can sit a little closer if you'd like to," Dean just shook his head but shrugged, so Castiel just walked to Deans desk anyway. "Ok, you seem to be struggling with, spelling, reading and concentrating." Dean rolled his eyes _how can he concentrate when there is a sexy teacher right next to him!_ Castiel gave Dean a few words to spell for him. "So how would you spell distracting?" Dean looked at him but Castiel just looked at him with no emotion in his eyes, "you being serious? D-i-s-t-r-a-c-k- Oh wait no!" Dean stuttered while Castiel was holding back a smile. "Try again Dean, don't worry."

Dean nods "D-i-s-t-r-a-c-t-i-n-g?" Castiel nods his head checking off the word. They went through about six words until the hour was up "Ok, that's enough today!" Dean looked at him then the clock his heart fell _But you make this fun!_ Dean packed his things away while Castiel walked to his desk at the front putting all Deans work, in a nice file it was green. Dean smiled to himself as he waved to Castiel as he left the room, he walked to his dorm walking in on his friend naked dancing on the bed with two other people.

"What the fuck?!" Dean turned the music off, as they all stared at him "oh hey brother!" Wait why was his younger brother dancing on his bed naked? "Sammy what the actual fuck are you doing naked? On MY bed?" Sam shrugged as he jumped off the bed. "who is that?" Dean stared at the dirty golden blond haired boy sucking a lollipop "I'm Gabriel but you may call me Gabe!" he hugs Dean as he pushes him away "Ok, you can hug when you have clothes on!" they laugh at him as Dean sat on his bed, they all had put their clothes on again so no more seeing his brothers dick flapping about.

Gabe and Sam were sitting closer then friends should be, are they something? Dean thought as he laid back on the bed "Dean, hows the new teacher?" Sam smirks as he spoke "Oh, he's you know alright." Gabe jumped on top of Dean "You wanna bang him? or you want him to bang you?" Dean blushed at the last part which answered everyone's question. "Deans a bottom!!" Hiding behind his hands he growled as they were right, Dean was such a needy bottom, he wanted his english teachers cock in his tight virgin hole...

Dean groaned as Gabriel move off him "wait, you're getting hard!" Sam laughs as Benny joined in but the look Dean gave them shut them up instantly. "Well we gonna go out tonight you wanna come Dean-o?" Dean shook his head as he stared at nothing but the ceiling, he wanted to be alone tonight just him and his thoughts. Once his brother, Gabe and Benny went he locked the door quickly.

"oh, finally!" Dean walked to his bed stripping on the way, laying back getting his favourite toy he used in his alone time. He'd sometimes use it in the shower but rarely but he was prepared enough for him to easily push it in his tight hole thinking it was the blue eyed teacher. Dean was allowed to call him Castiel but in his mind he had shortened it down to Cas.

Pounding himself with the toy trying to keep quiet but a few whispers of a certain name slipped from his lips as he came hard over his chest. "Aww, F-Fuck!" Dean laid on his bed longer then he thought as Benny had unlocked the door "oh, wow someone been busy!" Dean threw a pillow at the door as he slumped back on the bed, the toy still buried in his ass. "I'm screwed..." Dean whispers as Benny nods "well in both ways," Dean pulled out the toy from his ass, cleaning it before placing it back in his bedside tables draw.

The next morning Dean had no class so he decided to get up early which never happens, and he walked to a little coffee shop on the corner of the street. Even if the school was all boys Dean made friends with a few people outside the school, he usually see a few walking past the gates of the school. There was also an all girls opposite the all boys, Dean was friends with a girl there, her name was Charlie.

Dean met Charlie every Friday to tell each other how there week has gone, Dean had told her all about his teacher she was flapping around him, telling him to get a move on. But to be honest Dean was scared the only person he's ever told his feelings to was Charlie. "so you jerked off to Cas?" Dean nods along as he sips his coffee. "I Want him in me.. I want it rough. I Just ugh!" Dean was starting to feel like a teenage girl, Charlie was giggling covering her mouth, Dean looked at what she was giggling at. "Oh Shit!" Dean covered his face with his jacket "Hey, Castiel!" Charlie waved at him the poor guy just looked confused.

"hello? Wait Dean?" Dean looked up seeing his blue eyes with a glint of mischief, he's so screwed "h-hi.." Dean squeaked out causing Charlie at laugh as she walked away. "Later bitches, i'm off to flirt with some girls!" Castiel sat with Dean as he drank his coffee. "You're gay? right?" Dean spoke up quickly startling Castiel a little "Well yes, why do you ask?" Dean shrugs messing with the lid of his drink "I-I'm just wondering.. Because.." Dean sighed he has never told anyone else that he was gay, just his roommate. "Dean? You alright?" Dean looked over the table "I think I'm gay..." Dean spoke quietly that Castiel had to lean in close.

"That's ok," Dean let out a shaky breath as he felt like he was going to throw up any second "You're the second person to know, but I don't know why.." Castiel had given Dean a soft look "well, I'm glad you did. If anything is bothering you don't be scared to find me ok?" Dean nods after saying a small thank you.

"would you come to the park with me? I'm fed up with being alone all the time." Castiel nods following Dean out the little coffee shop to the park. "This is quite a lovely spot Dean," Dean gave him a smile that he had never done in years. "Thanks, I like to come here and watch the cars go by." Dean sat on the grass facing the road. counting the cars, 6 red cars, 3 blue cars and 10 black/sliver/grey cars. "Would you mind if I put some music on?" Dean shook his head slowly as Castiel got his phone out. Dean listened very closely to the words of the song.

_We'll do it all_  
_Everything_  
_On our own_

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

Dean opened his eyes that he didn't know he had shut, seeing Castiel smiling "nice song Cas," Dean quickly shut his mouth as the last word left his mouth "Cas?" Dean looked away embarrassed but Cas let a hand touch his cheek "I like it." Dean turned seeing Cas smiling "oh, you do? but you a teacher and its weird right?" Cas looked around the park "Well are we in school?" Dean shook his head "then, we are friends in school I'm your teacher, outside school I'll be whatever you want." Deans body shook at Cas' words "Kiss me, fucking kiss me!"

Dean lent forward quickly but stopped when a twig snapped, it was charlie "oh! I'm sorry!" she smirks as I sat away from Cas "I need to go back to work, see you Winchester." a tingle went down Deans spine the way he said his name "Ohh fuck me..." Dean whispered when Cas was out of ear shot "well he might if you ask!" Charlie giggled at Dean as they sat on the grass the words of the song still going through Deans head.

"what does love feel like?" Dean looked at the sunset as Charlie wrapped an arm around him pulling Dean closer "It feels like you found yourself even when you didn't know you lost yourself." Charlie got cut off by someone else "That's not what it means!" I turn around seeing another girl. "It feels like heaven, all your darkness goes away.." I roll my eyes at the two girls. "Dean what do you think it feels like?" They both look at Dean.

"Falling in love is hitting a stable rock. No matter what happens, you know your partner is going to be right where you left, like a solid rock. Its having the mental comfort and emotional security. It makes you fall in love with yourself, because the person you love sees something worth loving in you. That's what I think." Dean was surprised by his own answer, when really he looked it up before when he was a kid. "aww, That's so sweet!" The sun had set so Charlie and the other girl went back, so did Dean.

Dean couldn't get one thing out his mind, while he was going to sleep.

_Was he in love?_


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love? Dean? Castiel? Dean Is Very Confused...
> 
> Family drama!! that's always fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Sunday, update (hopefully) if I'm not busy!

Dean had woken up with questions running through his mind, he was surprised he actually got any sleep. Cas was on his mind _all_ night which was good, but worrying. "Hey, Dean you going to your class today or think about life?" Dean groaned as he swings his legs out of bed, walking to the small bathroom to brush his teeth, Dean fought against himself for a while, deciding to have a shower or not "Dean! Come on!" Dean threw on his clothes not bothering to do his hair, storming out the dorm room, to his class.

He walked across the grass to the building, other people were just sitting around talking as he got to lesson. which had started ten minutes ago, Dean sighed as he opened the door quietly, everyone looked right at him "Dean? You're ten minutes late and you look like you've been dragged threw a bush..." a few boys snickered at Dean as he walked past. "I got distracted, like always.." Cas nods before handing Dean a blue slip of paper, a detention slip with Crowley, "really? Why!"

"Second time Dean, now work!" Dean stared at Castiel, he had a felt a little warm tingly feeling go straight down his body. Ok, Dean liked the strict Cas, but he had work to do, other boys threw paper notes at Dean a few were just mean comments, _cocksucker.._ _Faggot_ the notes go on and on, until lesson finished Dean stuffed all the notes in his bag before slumping it over his shoulder "What, were they doing?" Dean stood at the door about to leave "nothing, don't worry about it" that made Cas walk over and shut the door.

"Dean, the look on your face doesn't match your words, so spill!" sighing Dean looked up, taking his bag off his shoulder to shove it at Cas' chest. "Take a look for yourself," Castiel carefully took his back tipping the notes out on the desk in front to them, he only read a few before he placed a hand on Deans shoulder. Dean had leaned into his touch slowly, he trusts Cas but he still doesn't know why. "Why..?" Castiel's hand left his shoulder to look at Dean "Why, what?"

"Why you...? I don't get it, I have never told anyone about this before, so why am I telling you?" Dean shifted his feet as Cas' ocean blue eyes looked into his forest green, it took a minute for Cas to answer Dean "Maybe, because I understand you? or maybe you just somehow trust me? I honestly don't know but I'm glad it's me." Cas gave Dean a small smile as Dean felt like he would break there and then, "I want to tell you something else but I don't think I'm ready yet, but when I am will you be there?"

"Dean, I'll come to you whenever you need me, no matter what... Got that?" slowly nodding to Cas as he picked up his bag, dumping the notes in the trash before walking to the door "Uh, you busy around, like five? since I like getting coffee.. and I think you like coffee... so would you maybe, uh I mean would you like to come with me.. and talk? we could go to that place where I watch the cars again." Dean wished his mouth would shut as he just kept rambling to Cas who was chuckling at his nervousness "Dean, I would like to go with you, and yes I like the place where you watch cars, it's relaxing." Dean reached for the door knob, giving Cas a last little look before disappearing into the corridor. Walking quickly to his five minute detention which was down the hall.

"ah Winchester, haven't seen you here in a while, been talking in class again?" Crowley spoke as soon as he spotted Dean "nah, just been late that's all.. how ya been doing Crowley?" Dean had his cocky grin on his face as he sat down, putting his feet on the desk. "watch it boy, or I'll tell Bobby, also I've had a pretty good week nothing much is going on.." Dean, liked detention with Crowley when it was just the two of them, they would just talk about there lives, Crowley knows about Dean, how he likes boys he was the first teacher to tell, he didn't get mad just listened like Cas had, which was comforting. "Anyway your five minutes are up Dean, now go on out of here," Crowley opened the door for Dean.

"Thanks old man, anyway don't let all your problems ruin your life!" Dean patted his shoulder as he left, but he just grumbled as Crowley shut the door, wondering back outside it had gone cold, but Dean didn't mind it said it would snow sometime this week, Dean had wished it had snowed but it didn't it was almost time for three weeks off for Dean, and during the weeks off he would go visit his parents and Sam. Sam had finished his courses earlier this month so he had the rest of the month as a small holiday, which he spent with that Gabriel guy and our parents, which Dean hadn't seen in two months.

Dean had stopped by his dorm room seeing a little green note on his bed, _Hope you have a fun 3 weeks off, stop worrying so much you'll be fine!_ smiling to himself, Benny had already gone so Dean was alone, which is always fun as Dean could end up doing whatever the hell he liked. checking the time it was 4:55 which he remembered Cas, and the little coffee shop, "Shit!" running out his room putting his jacket on him, before crashing into a few a some guys he didn't know. "Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you.." One of the guys grabbed hold of Deans shirt getting into his space "you sure 'bout that, fag? How 'bout I leave you something so you know not to bump into us again," Dean didn't say anything as a fist connected to his stomach, laying on the floor curled in a ball as the three guys beat him, spitting on him as they walked off.

Dean laid on the floor for a while before forcing himself up walking towards the coffee place, walking in hearing the little bell ring as he opened the door, searching for Cas he spotted him near the back in a little booth, wincing with each step he took as Dean went over sitting opposite looking at Cas. "Oh De- What happened?" Castiel looked at Deans face as he frowned "sorry I was late, but I just bumped into a few guys.. but its cool! I swear, can we go to the spot?" Dean was about to get up but was stopped by Cas' hand on his wrist "no, Dean you didn't know the boys did you?" Dean shook his head at Cas, he didn't know anyone other then Cas, Crowley and Benny that was mostly it.

Cas had decided to get up to go to the spot Dean really wanted to go, with the help of Cas, they both got there sitting down on the cold grass, cold air hitting their faces Dean shifted closer to Cas, the sun had set an hour ago, which was good because all Dean could see when he looked up were stars, and a planes flying. "What are you thinking about?" Dean turned his head so he looked at Cas "just life, problems... hey wanna make a wish on that plane?" Dean pointed to a low flying plane going past, with a nod from Cas, Dean noticed that he had closed his eyes.. Thinking of a wish Dean saw him and Cas, happy.

"What did you wish for?" Dean spoke as Cas looked over at him "if I told you it might not come true, and I hope it will," Dean smiled looking up at the stars "I like the stars..." Dean breathed out just above a whisper making Cas pull him closer, "what you doing for your three weeks off?" Cas asked Dean as they lent back on the grass. "Just seeing my family, which I don't really want to go... well I want to go I just don't want to see one person," Dean shudders as he thought of his dad. "Personal?" Cas had shifted his position so he was looking at Dean better. "yup, tell you when I'm ready but you can't flip your shit when I tell you."

Castiel nods in agreement, but that just made him more curious about Dean. "Oh fuck it!" Cas jumped as Dean spoke out into the dark "my dad abused me.. in a sexual way.." Dean had sat up now with his head in his hands, not showing Cas that he was crying. "Dean...?" Cas' voice was caring he wasn't mad or anything but inside he was probably going to beat the shit out of someone. Dean lifted his head, tears running down his face but Cas wiped them away "C-Cas... W-why me? W-why help me?" Cas stared at Dean not saying anything as Dean fell forward into Cas' arms. "I care Dean, that's why," Cas had wrapped his arms around Dean he was warm, Deans tears were falling on his jacket but he didn't give a shit about that right now.

"Cas... Can we... Can I.. Kiss you?" Dean lifted his head slowly wiping his tears away, "if you want to kiss me, then you can.." Dean didn't think as he pulled Cas to his lips kissing him softly, "mhmm... Cas" pulling away they looked at each other under the moonlight and the stars. "thanks.. I think we need to head back now?" chuckling to himself Dean stood up with Cas, holding his hand all the way back until they reached the gates of the school "well time to go threw the gates of hell," rolling his eyes,Dean got handed a small piece of paper with Cas' number on "text me whenever you need me". Dean and Cas went their separate ways, Dean to his dorm, Cas to his car to drive to his apartment. Watching Cas leave in his car Dean ran to his room grabbing his back stuffing clothes and other things he thought he'll need for the drive.

Dean got out his phone to text Sam.  
**You at home?**

Dean didn't get a instant reply but it took a few seconds.

**Yea, why? You coming now? I'll tell mum if ya are!**

Dean rolled his eyes at the text, but he texted a quick yes back, adding Cas' number in his phone sending him a quick text to let him know who it was. Dean walked out his room locking the door, walking out the building to his car, patting the hood as he walked around throwing his bag on the seat next to him, starting her up as he pulled out the parking space.

"Time to go..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this good? Bad? Feel free to comment or whatever..?


	4. Family Drama..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just drama that's it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I forgot what day it was, but here's an update!

Dean had reached the house it was early in the morning as he stop to have a rest because he was getting tired from the long drive.

Knocking on the door Sam had bounced downstairs opening the door, pulling Dean in. "How's hell been?" Dean placed his bag down with stuff in while trying to find the best way to answer.

"Just the same old crap.. How do you think it has been?" Sam shrugged they had both moved to the living room, Sam was on the floor for some odd reason, Dean was on the couch watching Sam on th floor.

"So hows everyone been doing, since you have been here for a while."

Once Sam opened his mouth he didn't shut up, when he did it had been around an hour, that's when someone else walked down the stairs, someone Dean hoped he wouldn't have to see until later...

"Who said you could come here?" Dean stood up quickly so he was standing in the middle of the room, he was relaxed around everyone else but his bloody dad... "uh I could stay somewhere else, but I don't kn-" Dean got cut off by his dad shoving him out the door, throwing his bag out as well. With a slam of the door in his face, Dean walked to his car driving to a place where he knew he wouldn't be kicked out from.

Pulling up to the drive Dean stepped out, running up to the door knocking on the door hopefully he wouldn't get kicked out.

The door opened "Dean? why you here," Dean sighed telling her what happened, she had told her daughter to take Deans bag to the room he would be borrowing for as long as he wanted.

"Thanks Jo.." Dean gave a small smile while walking in the room "No problem and maybe you can help me with the little coffee shop that we own." nodding his head Dean agreed he will probably need something to get his mind of the whole family shit...

"well I'll leave you alone, me and mom are gonna go out shopping for things now so see ya later Dean-o." She shut the door leaving Dean on his own, but Dean was happy to b alone it gave him some time to think.

But every time he was thinking his teacher ended up showing up somewhere in his mind. Dean has his number now so why not?

**Dean: Hey? Cas..**

Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe I'm annoying him?

_Cas: hello Dean_

Never mind..

**Dean: Want to talk or you busy?**

_Cas: I'll talk, you're more fun_

Dean smiled at his phone like an idiot.

**Dean: Good, at least you're happy!**

_Cas: Tell?_

Dean took a deep breath before typing out everything that had happened so far.

Cas on the other hand was staring at his phone not knowing how to reply to Dean, his dad kicked him out, and now he just staying at a family friend? Cas had ended up managing to reply to Dean, he wishes he was there with Dean but he guessed that he might make it worse.

Castiel didn't get an instant reply so he went back to marking his classes work, they were all good apart from a few spelling mistakes and the one with no name on.. the work was to do a short story about whatever you'd like, Cas hadn't read through this one yet but so he didn't know who it was by, but he could probably recognise the hand writing, so he began reading.

**_Standing outside near the pool, I saw my best friend with water running down his chest as he walked out the pool towards me, his dark hair was sticking to his forehead as he continued to walk towards me, backing up until I felt the wall behind me, his hands going by the side of my head caging me in. His blue eyes were darker when he looked at me, but I felt a feeling run down my body straight to my growing hard dick. my best friend pressed his bare chest against mine as he whispers into my ear "can I fuck you?" I replied quickly "yes.."_ **

Cas dropped the paper on the table, he looked at his phone, he had noticed the hand writing it was Deans, so Cas picked up his phone to text Dean.

_Cas: So I've been marking some of the papers.._

**Dean: what papers?**

_Cas: The one where I asked to write a short story about whatever you'd like.._

There was a pause before Dean text back.

**Dean: Oh... those papers...**

Dean was freaking out, maybe Cas had read his, but he hadn't put his name on so he hoped Cas wouldn't know.

_Cas: so you have no idea about the pool story? where the guy wants a dark haired, blue eyed guy to fuck him?_

Dean dropped his phone on the bed while rubbing his face, damn.

**Dean: well yeah, but I was just being horny little shit that day so I wasn't thinking straight.**

_Cas: when do you ever think straight?_

Dean rolled his eyes at the text, but he has a point..

**Dean: Shut up... I'm just a very sexual person and I wanted to write something like that... that's not even half as bad as the other stuff I write!**

_Cas: am I allowed to see the other stuff?_

**Dean: sure, but right now I'm getting tired so can I go to sleep now sir?**

Dean shouldn't of done that but he did give a fuck at the moment he just wanted sleep.

_Cas: Ok, talk to you later.. also you're a naughty boy!_

Smirking to himself he plugged in his phone charger, before taking his shirts off and pants as he got into the cool bed, all he could think about know was wanting to get fucked over his teachers desk..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? If there's anything you want me to add or anything let me know.


	5. Everything is blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue, blue more blue...  
> Green, green more green...  
> Do you see what I'm doing for you?

Dean had woken up all hot and sweaty, he was now regretting coming back everything else was fine, but as soon as Dean saw his dad he soon figured out how useless he actually felt.

Dean just wishes Cas was here with him, or maybe he should call him? maybe not it was around 7 in the morning, Dean picked up his phone hovering his finger over the call button.. _just do it, whats the worst that can happen?_

.

Cas was already up, with a cup of coffee in his hand wrapped around his bed covers reading the same story Dean had written, until his phone rang. picking up he saw it was Dean, _why is he up so early?_ Cas answered the phone anyway "Dean? What you doing up at 7?"

 **"Just needed to hear you, I'm sorry..."** Cas sighed before speaking back to Dean who was laying under his covers, still hot and sweaty. "its fine Dean, talk to me I'm here" Cas heard a small groan "Dean? are you getting yourself of.."  
**"What! god no! I was just _fuck_ sorry Cas, but your voice.."** Cas chuckled lowly as he tried not to give away the arousal. **"Casss! Talk!"**

"Uhh, I don't know Dean.." Cas so confused that was until Dean decided to say something **"Cas, I wanna _fuck.._ I want you to fuck me.. hard over your desk, pleaase.... _sir_ "** Cas let out a small groan.

Dean had kicked off his bed covers, laying on his bed with his legs spread open wide as he had a finger slowly teasing his hole, pretending it was Cas' finger. "Cass come on, help your naughty boy cum..." Dean whine through his phone as he heard Cas on the other end moan quietly, moving his hand which was wrapped around his dick slowly pumping it.

 **"Moan for me Dean, and god you can _ah ffuck_ cum now Dean..."** Dean pushed in his fingers in his tight heat letting go of his cock, as he came over his chest, moan for Cas.

Luckily Cas wasn't that far behind all Dean had heard was a loud long moan from Cas' end. **"Did that help you Dean? Because you sure made my morning better"**

Dean giggled which he has _never_ done "Yah, cheers Cas can we do that more often?" Dean heard Cas laugh as he agreed to it, making Dean light up more. **"anyway I think, I should go clean up, talk to you later?"** Dean hummed into his phone "sure, have a nice day.." **"Later Dean,"** Cas hung up after that.

Sighing as he smiled to himself, closing his eyes he saw Cas' blue eyes looking back..

Standing in his shower Cas, had his eyes closed all he saw was Deam smiling, his green eyes looking at him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment.


	6. Jo now knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo knows about Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter!

Dean woke up remembering what he and Cas had done over the phone, smiling to himself as he got himself up to get cleaned up, ready for the day. Well the rest of the day.

Cas had sent Dean texts asking him how he felt and stuff, he's been doing that which Dean honestly didn't mind. He actually felt like he meant to someone, unlike his dad who kicks him out every time he wants to visit his brother and mother.

Dean walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, while Jo was on his bed making him jump. "what the hell?" Jo was holding his phone with a grin.

"someone gotta boyfriend!" Dean blushed while trying to get his phone. "So who is he?" Once Jo found something out she would want to know all about it. "He's my teacher... and His names Castiel, but I call him Cas." Dean was moving around the room putting his clothes on.

Jo didn't seem that bothered that Cas was his teacher, but she did tell him to be careful and that she would like to meet him one day. "Thanks Jo... for umm.. not being weird." Jo nods. "wanna help me with the shop to get your mind off your poor excuse of a dad? We could talk more about Cas!"

"yeah lets do that..." Dean got lead out the house holding onto Jo's hand. Walking to the coffee shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was serving coffee with Jo, she wasn't kidding about that they'll talk about Cas. Dean loved talking about Cas, he told her everything since the moment they met. Until the small bell above the door rang.

It was Deans dad, Mom and Sam.

"How can I help, ya Winchesters!" Jo bounced to the counter taking the order which Dean made, while his dad glared at him. Dean was walking over to his family's table, Sam gave him a smile so did his mom, but as soon as he turned his back his dad whispered under his breath that Dean couldn't quite hear. But it made his mom angry. "Stop that! Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean just turned giving a small sad smile. "Its okay, mom. I'm used to it.." there was sadness in his mothers eyes, but that left as she glared at his father again.

Walking back to the counter where Jo was "Hey, I'm gonna head back now... but I wont be here tomorrow," Jo nods her head slowly, she knew where Dean would probably head to. Either back to his little apartment, or to Cas'.

Dean kicked the stones while walking, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. _Hows today been?_ Dean couldn't even smile at the text. **Shit.. I wanna see you.**

Castiel was cooking his dinner while he received the text from Dean, he could feel the sadness from Dean through the text, so Cas gave Dean his address just in case Dean wanted to come round. **Thanks Cas!**

Dean was shoving his clothes in his bag, Cas only lived a few hours away so Dean was packing up to get to him. Getting into his car Dean drove quickly, but safely to Cas'.

****

Castiel picked up a book, just to read quietly for a few minutes, well he thought that was going to happen until he heard the loudest knock on his door. Once he opened it he saw Dean, panting in the rain. It had only began to rain a few minutes ago but Dean was soaked. "Dean? I didn't think you'll be here that quick.." Cas stepped aside for Dean to come in. "Well, I didn't wanna stay in that shit hole any longer, so here I am!" Dean placed his wet jacket on the coat hanger by the door next to Cas'.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay, are you hungry?" Dean nodded fast as Cas finished the question. So Cas took him into the kitchen telling him to help himself. Which Dean gladly did, making his own dinner while Cas went into another room to read his book.

It didn't take long for Cas' silence to break again, as Dean plopped down next to him on his couch. "So, whatcha readin' there Cas?" Dean had spread himself out on Cas' couch, he hoped Cas didn't mind. "A book, thats what I'm reading, also sit properly." Dean rolled his eyes as he straightened up. He sat quietly for a few moments until he threw himself back on the couch, groaning. "Cas! Talk to me, I'm bored!"

"Dean how old are you?" Cas spoke behind the book he was still reading "I'm 19, How old are you?" Dean cockily spoke out "Oh, you're 19, I thought you were 7." Cas got a playful nudge from Dean "also I'm only 25."

"Bullshit, Whats a hot guy like you teaching in a religious all boys college??" Dean didn't care about what he had just said "I like teaching, and I don't care if its an all boys school." Cas had lost interest in the book he was reading, so he placed it on the coffee table in front of him. Turning all his attention to Dean who was still, spread out on his couch.

Shaking his head at Dean, he stood up "Want a cup of coffee? or something?" Dean nods watching Cas leave the room. Dean walked towards his bag, grabbing his little notebook out, before tossing it so it would land on the couch, as he walked into the kitchen watching Cas make the coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Cas and Dean, had quickly made coffee. They walked back to the living room, Cas noticed Deans notebook on the couch, but he didn't look at it. Dean was on the other side of the couch, pushing his notebook towards Cas "just look in it!" Cas placed his coffee on the table in front of him, just to turn back to Dean who was sitting crossed legged on his side of the couch.

Cas gently turned the pages of the notebook, the pages were filled with short stories, Dean flicked over a few pages the title of this short story was **'Poolside.'** There was a smirk on Deans face as Cas read.

__**It was a warm sunny day, so two boys decided to go outside to the pool. The two boys were best friends, one had dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes, the other had dark/light blond/brown hair and forest green eyes. The green eyed boy, watched his friend taking off his shirt and jeans leaving him in his underwear, before jumping into the pool. Following his friend the green eyed boy stripped off to join his friend in the pool. Once the boys had enough of the pool, the green eyed boy got himself out just to lay by the side of the pool, with his legs still slightly in the water. The blue eyed boy thought he would tease the green eyed boy, so he swam over to him.  
Placing a hand gently on his friends leg, just to move up, once he was up to his friend thigh, he stopped, but moved to the other leg just to do the same. His friend was watching him, with a confused look on his face. "You just gonna keep tease me or do something?" The blue eyed boy rolled his eyes, while tugging on his friends underwear, that was forming a small tent, meaning his friend was enjoying this. Once they got each others underwear off, blue eyes went back in between his friends legs, his cock was right in front of his face.  
"Go on touch me" The grren eyed boy smirks."**

Cas had dropped the notebook on the floor, his face was red. "So... How you find that?" Cas just looked at Dean who was smiling. "I-Its great, you going to give green eyes and blue eyes a name?" Dean only shook his head, while biting his bottom lip, but he soon smirked at Cas. "You know, I write stuff that I secretly want.." Dean whispered leaning over to Cas' side, until he was pressed to Cas' body. "Dean, what are you doing?" Cas looked into Deans green eyes. "Want me to back off?" Dean was just about to move back over to his side again but Cas quickly grabbed his wrist. "No, I just wanted to make sure you were sure, because I don't want to do something that you'll regret later," Cas sighed as he let Deans wrist go, as he wrapped an arm around Deans body, bringing him closer.

"Cas, I need you." 

Dean spoke barely over a whisper, leaning forward until his lips were centimetres away from Cas', lucky for Dean Cas leaned the rest of the way. The kiss was gentle, one Dean wasn't used to, a small tear escaped his eye, when Cas pulled away after a second he held Deans face in his hands. "It's ok Dean," Dean was gripping onto Cas' shirt. "I-I've never been kissed like that before.. Hell, I haven't let anyone come this close before!" Dean let out a chuckle as he loosened the grip he had on Cas' shirt.

"Can I have another one, Cas?" Dean looked at Cas, who just smiled. pressing his lips to Dean, just as gently as the first one, but it lasted longer then the first. "Cas, you better keep kissing me or you're gonna have a horny little shit, all night!" Cas pulled back just as Dean saw him roll his eyes.

It didn't take long for the kissing to turn heated, Dean laying on his back with Cas over him, Dean had also lost his shirt during this time. Cas was trailing kisses along Deans jawline, to his neck, Dean was having trouble staying still. "Cas.. What are you doing to me?" Dean breathed out a laugh, before Cas' hands were over his chest, before one of his hands stop at the waistline of his jeans, Cas pulled back looking at Dean for permission to carry on. Dean nods slowly, lifting his hips up as Cas popped the button, then sliding them off Dean, Dean was going to take off his underwear too, but Cas slapped his hands away. "No, I'm taking care of you tonight, you just lay back and relax."

Putting his hand behind his head, letting Cas to get him out his underwear. Cas was still clothed which Dean quickly got him out of, so they were both naked. Cas went back to kissing Deans neck, slowly making his way down. On his way down Cas laughed when Dean gasped when he brushed over one of his nipples so he paid special attention to each one. Making it really hard for Dean to keep still. "Cas!!" Dean breathed out when Cas stopped "what?"

"Nothing, just get to the main event, I might not last long tonight.." Dean lifted his hips put to prove his point, his hard dick poked Cas' hip. "ok, ok impatient." Cas shifted so he was level to Deans dick. Giving small kisses around the base, before licking slowly up the underside of Deans dick. Cas liked the sounds Dean was making as he started doing little licks on the head. "C-Cas, more..." Dean had a hand gripping the couch, the other was in Cas' hair. Cas wasted no more time, as he took all of Dean, earning a little gasp and a moan, Cas tapped Deans thigh, Dean just looked down at Cas. "What do you want me to do?"

Cas pulled off slowly "fuck my mouth, that's what," Cas went back down on Dean, waiting for Dean. Dean was unsure at first so he just did small thrusts into Cas' mouth. The small moans that Cas were making around Deans cock, made Dean thrust into Cas' mouth faster. "Fuck Cas, I'm gonna... gonna come!" Dean was trying to pull Cas off, but Cas didn't move. He just stayed swallowing Deans come. Cas pulled off once Dean had finished "are you okay, Dean?" Cas kissed Deans dick gently before, looking at Deans eyes, that were closing slowly.

"Yeah, better then ever! God, you gotta show me what other things that mouth can do to me!" Dean pulled Cas over to him, so Cas was on his right side. "you gonna do something about your problem Cas?" Dean wiggled against Cas, who groaned. "I'll do it later, when you have rested since I'm older I have slightly better control." Cas laughed when Dean elbowed his side. "Come on Dean, lets get you to bed."

Dean groaned, but Cas was having none of it so he picked Dean up, and carried him to his bedroom, cleaned Dean up before getting into bed, cuddling Dean tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously struggling with this! D: Help me....  
> Also I'm enjoying reading the comments! Keep commenting!!

Dean woke up before Cas, seeing the teacher sleeping pleasantly next to him, Dean was cuddled into his side, feeling perfectly safe. The safest he's felt since he was around ten years old Dean looked around the room he was currently in.

The room had a sky blue painted on the walls, the white carpet went perfect against the wall colours. There was a small mirror in the corner of the room facing the bed, Dean didn't like looking at himself, not since his father told him what he was, and that nobody would love Dean for his personality but for his body. Dean shuddered at the thought of his father and the things he did to him.

_*Flashback* (Dean age: 14)_

Dean was waiting on the stairs for his father to get home, his mother was sitting with him on the second step brushing her fingers through his hair to comfort him. Dean had told his mother that he didn't love girls the way he loved guys, she accepted Dean, Sam was confused at first but he just hugged Dean, telling him he was still his brother.

But the one person Dean was scared of was John.

Dean was now shaking when he heard the rumble of his fathers car, Dean instantly stood up when his father walked through the door. "what's going on?" Dean looked towards his mother who nodded. "Dean, has something important to tell you." John placed his car keys on the table in the dinning room. Turning to Dean a second after, wait for Dean to talk. "I-I'm gay dad..." Dean looked up to his father seeing the look of his eyes change completely.

"Your What!!" Dean took a step back, but hs mother stepped forward telling John to calm down, but that only made it worst for Dean. Running up the stairs as he heard his mother and father argue downstairs, because of him. "Dean? What's going on?" Dean turned seeing Sam in the door way in his plaid pj's "nothing Sammy, you okay?" Sam shook his head stepping into Dens room more "could I stay with you Dean?"

"Sure Sammy, come on" Dean quickly got himself ready for bed, pealing back the covers for Sam to get in before him. Cuddling with Sam his parents still arguing. until Deans door slammed open. "Sam! Quit sleeping with the faggot, go to your room!" The words hit Dean as he felt like somebody dropped a brick on him. Tears entered Deans eyes, but he held them back, as he didn't want his little brother seeing him weak.

Sam walked back to his room leaving Dean with his father. "Dad, I'm sorry..." Dean saw the disgust, anger and a hint of sadness in his fathers eyes. "You're not my son, Dean. I don't want to raise a fag!" Dean was sat on the edge of his bed legs swinging in the air. "Tomorrow I'm gonna make sure, you never go near another guy again!" John spat in Deans face before leaving his room. Dean just sat on his bed feeling numb, useless, unwanted by his own family. Why did he have to be different? Dean curled up in his blankets crying himself to sleep, as well as felling like a failure, nobody will love him. He couldn't even get his family to love him, so who would want him?

_*End of Flashback*_

Dean wiped a tear from his cheek that had escaped from his eye, Cas woke up he was grumpy in the morning but he turned his head seeing Dean curled up, wiping tears from his face. "Dean? What happened," Cas placed a arm on Deans side making Dean jump slightly "n-nobody will l-love me Cas..." Cas felt his heart break for the boy curled up crying his eyes out. "Dean, somebody does love you," Dean shook his head.

"N-no they wont, nobody wants a broken, useless piece of shit," Dean broke down after he finished tears falling quickly. Cas pulled him to his side holding him tight "Well, I want the broken, useless piece of shit, because this broken person is amazing, they have the best green eyes that shine even on the darkest days, they have a smile that shines so bright they could light this whole place. Trust me when I say this, you are not useless, sometimes when you break it's because you've been strong for far too long. Dean, you got to stop lighting yourself up for people who are just gonna blow you out, or your just gonna be left in the dark." Cas stroked Dean hair softly, his body stopped shaking but he was still silently crying.

"C-Cas, will you leave me? Because I feel stupid breaking down in front of you.." Cas lifted Dean up in his arms, surprising Dean as he squealed gripping onto Cas who carried him downstairs to the living room. "Everyone else may leave you Dean, everyone except me." Dean held onto Cas tighter afraid of letting go. "Cas... I-I need you..." Dean whispered in the shirt Cas had on. Dean couldn't say the three words to Cas, he was afraid of saying them and getting rejected. "I need you too Dean." Cas understood how hard it was for Dean, so he whispered the words right back. "You know what Sammy used to tell me Cas?" Cas hummed to Dean, "he told me I was a glow stick," Cas looked down at Dean who looked up with red eyes from crying. "why, a glow stick?"

"Because he told me you gotta break the glow stick before it can shine." Cas laughed, kissing Dean softly on his hair "Well, you are a glow stick Dean. hopefully you'll shine bright." Dean smiled snuggling into Cas' shirt. "Thanks Cas, for everything." Dean smiled to himself. "Well, Dean, we still got a whole day together, what would you like to do?"

"Show me around?" Cas agreed but he didn't make a move to move Dean off his lap. They stayed there for another hour before they actually got up and ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Please!! I Hope this is a nicer chapter, seeing a little at Deans past. It gets worse trust me!


	10. Dirty Little Secret

Dean was having the time of his life, Cas would make him breakfast in bed, after a quick make out session each morning. Today there was something off with both men.

Cas was hiding away in his study room, where Dean was storming round the house. Dean was just in one of those moods, where you don't know why but you're just irritated by everything. "CAS!!" Dean was sitting on the kitchen floor when Cas, walked in seeing what Dean called him for. "Dean?"

"Hey, Cas! Why are we ignoring each other?" Dean was tracing the pattern of the tiles with his finger. "I don't know, you seem in a bad mood so I thought I'll give you space. Why would you like to talk?" Dean nodded, standing up, pulling Cas, in the living room.

"I wanna talk about what turns us on, like kinks and stuff. Can we do that?"

"Sure Dean, you first?" Dean hummed sitting crossed legged on the couch. "This may take awhile." Cas laughed as Dean just looked confused. "What? I didn't say anything funny!"

"I think I've guessed one of your kinks though, unless you don't actually like using this word," Dean was shifting on his square of the couch. "W-What word?" Cas moved forward, whispering in Deans ear, " _Daddy_ " Dean held his breath when Cas moved back to his side, "h-how? N-no! well, yes but no!" Dean was stuttering making Cas try and hold his laughter in.

"Dean, I don't mind, I'll be your Daddy if you want me to be, I've got a better question for you Dean." Cas' smile left his face when he looked directly at Dean "would you like to be my sub?" Dean gasped, nodding his head as fast as he could. "Yes, yes please! I want to be your sub!" Dean crawled to the other side to Cas, hugging him tightly. "Ok, Ok! Dean, I've got rules you know!"

Dean sat quietly while Cas went through the rules, nodding at each one that was said. "Okay Daddy," Dean blushed but he didn't care. His teacher was his Daddy, hopefully he'll be a good Daddy. "Dean, just letting you know, I'll only treat you like a baby when you're being naughty." That earned a pout from Dean. "But I wanna be treated like a baby now!" Dean giggled when he saw Cas, let a smile appear. "Fine, I'll change that rule a little, we wont use the Daddy word outside the house. You'll just be my sub outside the house," Dean nodded.

With that said Cas got up going back to his study, ordering a few little things for Dean, as well as himself. Dean was sat alone with his notebook, picking up a pen to begin writing another short story.

Dean spent the entire day writing in his notebook, Cas was walking around the house doing jobs that he had to finish, Dean would stop writing for a few hours to help Cas. "Hey Daddy," right now they both were standing in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Yes baby boy?" Cas didn't even think twice about Dean already calling him Daddy, it brought a small smile on Deans face whenever he said the word.

Dean opened his mouth then closed it he wanted to tell Cas every dark, dirty thought he had in his mind that was left there by his shit face of a father. "When I'm ready, will you be there to listen about me and my dad?" Cas stopped cutting up a carrot to face Dean. "Dean, I'll be here whenever you need me, I'll be here if you want to complain about crap, just don't be afraid to talk to me when you need me."

"Thank you Daddy," Dean went to hug Cas, who just wrapped him up instantly in his arms.

"Lets continue making dinner. Then I have a surprise for you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have rough sex and wall sex planed for next time so keep reading!  
> I have no idea what I'm doing...
> 
> I love you people who have commented. :)


	11. Baby Dean.. Naughty Dean (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have spent a month together everything has gone perfect, except when Dean knows he has to go back to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised Wall Sex will show up next time, I SWEAR!  
> I actually forgot about half the stuff in the tags so I'm sorry.
> 
> You can remind me anytime you like.
> 
> Comments, I love reading the comments! You guys are awesome. :)

It was an early morning Tuesday, Dean woke up first like every other morning, to make Castiel so breakfast. Some days Dean would have a nice comfy lie in, with Cas in the kitchen. But this Tuesday Dean decided to wake up and be an annoying little shit towards Castiel. The reason why Dean was behaving this way was because him and Cas would have to go back to school, with Castiel being Deans teacher again.

"Dean, eat!" Cas was holding out the toast, to Deans mouth. "No!" Dean could see how frustrated Cas was getting so slowly he bit into the toast. "Thank you, now you going to tell me what's wrong?" Dean was sat on a little stool by the table, Cas was on a proper chair, feeding Dean. "'m don' wanna go ta school!" Dean crossed his arms as well as including a pout. "Well you going to whether you like it or not, cuz Daddy's gonna make ya." Cas purposely whispered the last few words into Deans ear.

"Sorry Daddy, do I get my special milk now?" Dean looked up to Castiel, who opened his legs up for Dean. Crawling Dean took the spot under the table, waiting on Cas to give him what he needed, well wanted. "There you go baby," Dean licked his lips before wrapping his lips around the head of Cas' cock. moaning instantly as Dean felt the heavy weight of Cas' cock on his tongue. Dean stayed still while Cas finished off his breakfast, before tapping Deans head, who opened his eyes looking up.

With a small nod from Cas, Dean moved along his Daddys cock, moaning each time it hit the back of his throat. Tapping Cas' thighs as well as looking up nodding at Cas, Dean relaxed his mouth as Cas fucked into his mouth slowly at first but got faster as Dean relaxed more. "Such a good boy, Dean, always a good boy." Dean closed his eyes as he felt the familiar taste of Cas' cum spilling out, down his throat with a low moan coming from Cas. Dean didn't move until he cleaned Cas off. "hmm, still a good boy," popping off Cas' cock with a smile on his face. "I'm full now Daddy!"

"Yeah, I bet, lets go get you ready!"

_____________

Dean was enjoying his last day if freedom before going back to that place, that Dean now calls Hell. Sitting downstairs in his playroom that Cas made specially for him, Dean was wearing his favourite tiger onesie. Apparently Dean took to the onesie because it had ears and a tail, which Dean enjoyed playing with. "Daddy!?" Dean called out, with a moment later Cas appeared in the doorway. "Yes, baby?" Dean pointed down wiggling his ass. "Me wet," smiling Cas picked Dean up, Dean was lucky that he was still quite small. Cas was slightly bigger then him.

Cas placed Dean on his changing table, lifting Deans legs up as he undid the diaper. Dean had in fact wet the diaper, it didn't take long for Dean to get used to wearing a diaper, or relieving himself in one. Cas quickly changed Dean pulling up his tiger onesie, doing up the buttons. Placing Dean back on the floor who went back to playing with his toy truck and cars. Leaving Cas to work for another peaceful hour.

As well as going shopping while Dean was having a nap in their room.

______________

Walking through the front door, Cas saw that everything was scattered everywhere. Clearly Dean had another kiddie tantrum while he was out. "DEAN!" Cas stormed upstairs to their bedroom, seeing Dean throwing a pillow at the wall. "Get out!!" Dean screamed while he held his head in his hands. "Dean? Whats going on," Cas whispered as Dean was clearly freaking out over something. "C-Cas??"

"I'm here Dean, shhh" Cas held Dean to his chest while shushing a shaking Dean. "Mind telling me what that was about?" Dean mumbled against Cas' shirt. "Dean, talk properly baby," Cas pulled away slightly only for Dean to hold on tighter. "M-My dad.. I thought he was going to take me away from you, and I guess, I kinda freaked out over it.. Sorry Cas.." Dean spoke out with out mumbling. "It's okay Dean, I wouldn't get mad over a thing like that," Dean snuggled closer to Cas, Dean would always sit on the left side of Cas whenever he would get upset or angry.

Dean didn't know why he would go on the left side, it wasn't until Cas told him that maybe Dean needed to feel and listen to a heartbeat.

"Cas, I can't hear it." Dean whispered out. Cas shifted so Dean way on his back while Cas took off his shirt, laying down next to Dean, opening his arm so Dean could cuddle up to his left side. "Okay, I hear it, thank you, Ca- Daddy."

They both fell asleep, With Dean holding onto Cas tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART ONE. PART TWO WILL COME OUT LATER!! the wall sex will show up I promise! I just have to find a way to place it in to the plot.  
> I can't just have random wall sex popping up into this!


	12. Wall Sex/ Punishments!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets in trouble for not listening to Cas' orders.. So Cas gives him a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wall Sex. Wall Sex. Wall Sex. Wall. Sex.

Dean had drove twenty minutes to his college, Cas was following behind him in his car. This year Dean wasn't staying at the college he would drive back to his house, well Cas' house.

Grumbling as he shut his door, slumping hid bag over his shoulder looking around seeing people, some new, some who Dean recognised from the last time. Deans thoughts were interrupted by his best friend, Benny, who came over a slapped him on the back. "Hey, Dean!" Dean smiled but he felt uncomfortable, he couldn't see Cas anywhere. Where was Cas...

"Dean? You alright bud?" Benny stood in front of Dean stopping him from walking. "I'm fine! I want to get to class!" Dean shoved past his friend. "Who pissed in your breakfast this morning, was it ya dad?" Dean spun around on his heels storming up to Benny, shoving him back. "Shut the fuck up! Don't use that against me!" Benny just laughed in Deans face turning around, walking up to a few boys who were laughing with him.

Dean just ran off towards the main building where his class was, it wasn't long until Dean had to go it to his class. He was the last through the door, taking one look at Cas calmed him down. But Dean was quiet the entire time, he didn't even look up once.

"Dean? You going to work today?" Dean looked up at Castiel who was looking at him, shaking his head slowly. "I don't want to, so fuck off," Dean went straight back into his defensive mode, which meant being a cocky little shit. "Dean, work or else!" Castiel gave Dean a look which scared Dean slightly but he brushed it off. Giving Cas the finger, as well as another few curses.

The lesson was going on for two hours, which by the end Cas was getting more then frustrated with Dean. Castiel had to tell Dean multiple times to put his foot on the floor, not on the desk, Dean ignored every single one of Cas' orders. "WINCHESTER!!" Cas slammed a book on the desk, making half the other boys in the class jump, Dean shrank in his seat. "You going to listen now?" Cas saw the small nod from the boy.

The last ten minutes Dean, decided to act up again but Cas gave up, just to wait until the class was over to deal with Dean. "Okay, See all you tomorrow!"

" _Dean_ " Cas pulled on his bag stopping him from running out the room. "Let me go Cas!" Dean struggled to get out from Cas' grip, and since he had locked the door, Dean wouldn't be going anytime soon.

"Look, Cas I'm sorry for being a little shit today! Just having a bad day, cuz you know," Dean didn't like the look in Cas' eyes, backing him up against the wall at the back of the room. "Dean, what happened to that rule of mine?" Cas whispered into Deans ear, making Dean shudder "uh, I-I can't remember.." Dean tried thinking of the rule Cas was speaking of.

"W-Wait, you mean the one where I'm your sub? I thought that was just on the break," Dean had a moment to breath when Cas backed up. "Oh, no. I meant the entire time, you know, in college, anywhere. You obey me Dean, anytime, anywhere, got that, boy." Dean shuddered again when he felt Cas press his body against him. "Yes, yes sir..."

"Not good enough this time," Dean was about to question Cas until he was turned around so he was facing the wall. "Hands behind you," Dean followed Cas' order, he felt the softness of Cas' blue tie, tying around his wrists. "C-Cas you serious? Here!?" Dean just heard the low chuckle from Cas who soon kissed the back of Deans neck, who groaned. "Ah, ah, ah. No noises!"

That earned Dean a light smack on his ass through his jeans. Biting his lip to stop the noise threatening to come out from his mouth, earning him a hum from Cas, who had now pushed Deans jeans down, so they were pooled around his ankles. "Seen your ass multiple times, but I've never got to enter it... Would you like that Dean? If I fucked you right here, in this room?" Dean bit his lip harder wondering if Cas was being serious or joking.

"I need an answer Dean, tell me," Cas nipped behind Deans ear, who sighed "Y-Yes please, I want you, Sir..." Cas pulled Deans head back by pulling his hair. "Gotta try better then that, baby boy." Cas purposely rolled his hips against Deans ass. "Yes! Sir, fuck me, please. I want, need, you to pound into my tight virgin ass! Please, Sir!" Dean panted as Cas was teasing him by slowly tugging on his hair, as well as pinching his right nipple.

"Mhmm, good boy, I think your ready." Cas let go of Deans hair, trailing kisses down Deans back, which he had pulled off Dean, trying it around his arms. Once Cas reached Deans ass, he placed kisses everywhere but his small tight hole. "Dean, keep moving you won't get anything," Dean whimpered, but he bit his lip, remembering the other rule. Not to make a noise. "You can make a sound Dean, but keep in mind that the walls in this room are thin."

Cas didn't give Dean time to compose himself before he dived his tongue right into Dean. "Cas, _Fuck!_ " Dean twisted the shirt and tie around his wrists, groaning as Cas' tongue abused his red hole. Nothing had been in it since the first day he met Cas, and Dean hadn't been with anyone else before Cas. "C-Cas, please, sir!" Dean didn't know exactly what he was pleading for. But Castiel knew.

Standing up, with a noise of protest from Dean, but Cas quickly shushed him tracing a finger around the wet, tight, heat of Dean. "You sure?" Dean bit his lips pushing back on Cas' finger. "Yes sir." That was the only approval Cas needed, kissing the back of Dean neck while pushing his finger inside Dean. "Cas.. I think you need to lube up remember.." Cas groaned pulling out his finger, walking over to his desk, Dean stayed still.

Once Castiel collected the hidden bottle of lube he had in his desk, he went straight back doing what he was doing, pushing the first finger into Dean. "You really haven't touched yourself?" Dean blushed at the question, with now two fingers in his ass. "N-no, I've been kinda busy with this guy," Dean moaned when Cas moved his finger in a scissoring motion. "Oh really? Hmm... This guy not let you touch yourself?" Cas was now searching of the little spot inside Dean.

"I don't know, does he? Fuck! CAS!" Dean bucked his hips back onto Cas' fingers. "Cas, fuck, you need to fuck, me. please!" Cas laughed kissing Deans ear, but he didn't make a move of removing his fingers, instead he added the fourth finger into Dean not before he turning Dean around. "God, you look so beautiful, when you have four fingers deep inside your little ass." Dean moaned as Cas brushed his fingers along the bundle of nerves. "Yeah, well this guy wants his little ass, pounded hard so he can't walk properly for a week!" Dean growled as Cas stilled his movement.

Slowly Cas pulled his finger from Dean, gripping the lube from a desk, slicking himself up Dean let out a small whimper as he watched Cas stroke himself. "Casss!!" Dean didn't care what he was sounding like right now, he just wanted Cas in his ass. "I think someone needs to be treated like a baby when they get home," Cas gave Dean a kiss before Dean could even open his mouth.

Lifting Dean up, so Deans legs were now wrapped around his waist, the shirt and tie that was around Deans arms and wrists had been taken away. So Dean could wrap his arms around Castiel's shoulders. Sinking Dean down on his cock, before slamming him into the wall again, attacking his neck with his lips as Cas slowly moved inside Dean, who was whimpering louder. "Y-you're so fucking big... CAsss....." Deans head thudded on the wall as he threw it back, the angle Cas' cock was at, was hitting right into Deans prostate. "Dean, don't bit your lip, I was joking about the walls being thin, there actually really thick." Deans eyes shot open as he looked at Cas who had a sly smirk on his face.

"You little shit, you better fuck me now, like you mean it." Cas breathed out a laugh moving himself and Dean over to a desk, well Deans desk. Laying Dean on the top unwrapping Deans arms, holding them above his head, pulling his dick just before it popped out, he slammed right into Dean. "Nngh!! Cass more baby, more!" Dean arched his back while Cas pounded hard into Dean. Dean was about to close his eyes, but Castiel gripped his chin with his hand pulling him, so they were looking at each other. "eyes on me Dean."

Dean didn't take his eyes off Castiel, Dean would look down seeing his cock leaking out on his stomach, while hearing the sound of skin slapping skin. "Dean, have you came untouched before?" Dean widened his eyes, shaking his head. "No! I can't do that Cas!" Dean groaned as he saw the devilish smile on Cas' face. "Cas I can't!" Dean whined as he felt Cas, trust faster and harder.

"So my pretty, baby boy can't come? Hmm, shame I would love to see that pretty face of yours. I would love to clean the sweet taste of your cum from your chest, slowly." Cas leaned closer to Deans ear, the small gasps from Deans mouth was signalling Cas that he was close. Cas took Deans left nipple into his mouth, Dean arching off the desk gasping as Cas bit his sensitive area. "Cas I need to come! Let me come!" Dean felt the familiar warmth of a tear falling down his check, all it took for Dean to come were the last few words that left Castiels mouth.

"Come for Daddy, Dean." Squeezing his eyes shut as he arched off the desk, his mouth hung opened as a silent moan/scream came from Dean. Cas came quickly after, not that Dean could tell as he was still in his high. "D-Daddy..." Dean tried feeling around for Cas. that was slowly stroking his cheek while giving him a few kisses, as tears had escaped his eyes. "It's okay, Dean, I'm here.. Now what were you telling me you couldn't do?" Dean playfully slapped Cas' arm which was more like a tap, as every part of his body felt like jelly. "Shuutdup, hold me, please.." Cas helped Dean sit up as he rested his head on Cas' shoulder.

A few more tears fell from Deans eyes. "Dean, whats wrong?" Cas held Dean tighter. "Don't let me go Cas, I don't wanna break again!" Dean let himself sob into Cas' shoulder. "Dean, you don't have to worry about that. I'm always going to be here. I think its time for you to tell me whats going on in that dark part of your head of yours.."

"Yeah, when we g-get home, I tell you, Okay?" Dean sniffed as he wiped his tears away.

"Okay, at home." Cas gave Dean a kiss before the both collected their clothes, getting dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ended differently then I expected it to, oh well!
> 
> Comment? Not really wall sex but they're against a wall... Does that count? I think it does!  
> More will come don't worry.. This was meant to be a nice fic but it turned into something sexual..


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going deeper into the freakin rabbit hole! **Dean was a self harming, suicidal person at 15**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't judge anything in this chapter, I'm kinda sleepy.
> 
> I Have a thing for stuffed tigers so shush!

Dean slammed the front door as he was the last one to walk through, Castiel gave him a look. "Dean, how would you like it if I slammed you," Dean squeaked when Castiel backed him against the door. "C-Cas, talk, we need to talk.. but can you baby me please?" Dean whimpers as Castiel walked away up the stairs with Dean following a step behind.

"On the bed, on your back!" Castiel gave the order, Dean quickly obeyed him. Castiel picked out Dean some comfy pj's, they were blue with elephants on. Bringing a box of Deans stuffed toys so he could pick one, but every time Dean picked the tiger. "Let Daddy get you ready," Dean giggled as Castiel stripped him out his clothes, putting the comfy pj's on.

Dean backed up against the pillows, snuggling down as Cas stripped off his own clothes, leaving just his boxers on. They would do this every time Dean wanted comfort.

"Where do you want to start? And how much detail do you want, cuz its not very nice." Dean placed his hand over Castiel's as he wrapped his hand with Deans. "Tell me everything, and go in as much detail as you want, if you don't want to go into much detail, I'll understand." Castiel kissed Deans head as he talked like Dean was a frightened baby animal.

"Ok, well all this started when I was 13, you know when I came out to my dad, my mom was supportive so was my little brother Sammy, you'll love him when you met him by the way! But John, my father, he wasn't so supportive as you know I'm terrified whenever I go see my family. The this he did weren't nice Cas, would you want me to tell you the thing he did? The things he made me feel.  
He beat me two weeks after I came out to him, he didn' stop, until my mom came home. I've tried so hard since then to be the perfect son, I just want to see him smile when I'm around instead of being scared.." Dean buried his head on Castiels chest as he wiped a small tear the had escaped from his eye. "Did he just beat you?" Castiel whispered.

"No, he abused me, sexually. Hell, he even fucking raped me once. Can I show you something? I've slowly stopped doing it, but it's hard stopping something that I've done for four years," Cas was stroking Deans hair as Dean rolled his sleeves up showing the faded scars. "Dean!?" Castiel shot up taking Deans arms gently into his hands. "Does this put you off? You still love me even with these?" Dean didn't miss the way his voice shook on that one word.

"I love you with or without scars Dean," Dean fell into Castiel's arms as he let his tear fall free. "It's OK Dean, I'm here for you."

"There not even the worst scars, I've got more I'm surprised you haven't noticed them.. well I guess I never show you my back?" Castiel slowly shook his head, as Dean turned around so Cas could slowly peal his shirt off.

The quite gasp left Castiels mouth as he saw the red marks, some looked like hand prints others had turned into bruises. Dean hissed when Castiel ran a hand over the sensitive area. "C-Cas, what are you doing?" Dean whispered as he felt Cas' lips trail from the top of his spine to the bottom, well to the waistline of his pj bottoms. "Showing how perfect you are with them."

Another trail of tears left Deans eyes. "Cas, can you help me? Can I stay here forever? Can I l-l-o-v-e you?" Dean stuttered over the damn word but all Cas did was turn him around putting his face in his hands. "Yes. _kiss_ Yes. _kiss_ Yes." Castiel gave Dean a long passionate kiss on the lips.

"Would you like to leave the talking? Do it again some other time?" Dean nodded at both of Castiel's questions. All he wanted to do was cuddle with his blue eyed angel.

"Yes please, I wanna nap!" Dean yawned.

"Ok, nap my lil fallen angel.."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas work through some more problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, kinda.. I'm so damn tired but whatever, I gonna do it for yo guys!

Dean and Castiel have ended up falling into their new daily plans, it's been several months Dean has talked to Cas about his past. Cas didn't even push Dean to talk about it, once again Dean was grateful to have Cas by his side.

But this week was going to be a nightmare, as Dean had contacted his mother and Sam, obviously he told them both about Castiel. Dean even started introducing Cas as his boyfriend whenever they went out, it was a step for Dean to even admit that Cas was his.

"Dean, would you stop walking around in circles!" Cas was currently sat on the couch watching Star Wars, it was Deans request that they watch a movie, until Dean received the message from Sam that he and Mary would like to visit, and that they were going to on Saturday. "But, what if they bring Him? What if he shows up anyway? Cas! What if they try taking me from you!?" Deans eyes widened as he overthought the last one completely.

"Dean, calm down, nobody and I mean nobody will ever take you away from me, even if they did I'll find you no matter what." Cas had to pull Dean on his lap so he could hopefully calm Dean down by petting his hair gently. It seemed to work, until Dean got off Cas' lap to throw one of his most famous Dean Winchester tantrum.

Cas just stayed where he was, until he heard the squeal and other noises he still didn't think Dean would ever make, but then again Dean could almost surprise Cas in every way possible. "Daddy!" Cas groaned as he got up from his couch, turning off the TV to join Dean upstairs to see the mess his little one had made.

"Um, I peed..." Dean pointed to the spot where the was a darker patch on the carpet, it was something Cas figured out quickly was Dean would take off his clothes and piss in a corner, it was only when Dean either panicked so much he would just pee himself, or it was the way to get Cas' attention.

"Dean, you can't keep pissing every time Sam or a friend texts to see you, just talk to me id you're that stressed out.. Hell we don't even have to talk my arms are always open for you," Cas could see the way Dean lowered his shoulders in defeat. "I know, just like my legs are always open for you?" Dean smiled, which made his Daddy smile.

But Cas soon went back to clean the mess on the carpet while Dean laid back on their bed with his legs open, it was a position Dean would do when he felt comfortable, "alright little boy, early bedtime for you!" That got a whine from the boy on the bed. "but, daddy!"

"Ah, ah, no buts, Bed, Now!" Cas clearly wasn't having any as he went downstairs to get Dean something to drink before he went to bed, it was either a glass of milk or a glass of water.

When Cas walked back into their bedroom Dean was sat crossed legged on the bed, in blue pjs with a teddy bear in his hands, Cas got him the bear for being a good boy. "Good boy, now you ready for bed little one?" Dean nodded while making grabby hands at the glass of milk in his Daddys hand.

Once Dean finished his milk he let Daddy tuck him in bed, kissing his forehead before leaving the room to do some cleaning up, again.

*********  
(Saturday)

Dean slept in longer then he usually would, Cas would stay next to Dean, sometimes Cas would finish off some work or just watch over Dean. " _Cas..._ " Dean slowly opened his eyes, lifting his head that was on Castiels chest. "Morning baby boy, how'd you sleep?" Cas stroked Deans cheek. "Good, better then a long time," Dean spoke while yawning.

"Your brother coming today or do we have today to ourselves?" Cas sat up allowing Dean to rest his head in his lap, while combing his fingers through his hair.

"He comin' so ma mom, dunno 'bout John tho," Dean sighed as he felt Cas' hand run through his hair. "mmm, Cas I'm hard..." Dean turned to look up at Cas who just smiled. "Then let me fix that then," Cas wasted no time running his finger tips down Deans chest before his hand disappeared under the covers, into Dean pj bottoms.

Dean gasped at the contact between Cas' hand and his dick, but he arched into it anyway. Cas clearly had one thing in his mind, _Make Dean Cum._ His hand picked up the pace listening to each small whimper, whisper and moans coming from his precious boy. "Cum for me Dean," Dean gasped as he arched into the hand just as he dick spurted out his release.

Cas got out from the bed to get a cloth to clean Dean up, as well as giving lazy kisses in the warm morning sun, that was managing to get through the smallest of gaps in the curtains.

But they were soon separated by a knock at the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at midnight so I apologise for any misspelled words or incorrect sentences!  
> Also leave a comment, I'm losing motivation for this.. :/
> 
> But Hey, Ho whatcha gonna do!

**Author's Note:**

> Am I doing this right? tell me any mistakes.. Please..


End file.
